WIEGENLIED OF ANGEL
by Kaizer-Kon
Summary: Has muerto... y el destino te ha dado la oportunidad de volver a la vida que dejaste pendiente... pero al regresar te das cuenta que tu pareja... ya ha reecho su vida (KxR,TxK)


****

**N/A: **mi segundo Fanfic de Beyblade, esto es un Kai X Rei y al final Kai X tala. La temática es bastante simple. ... Espero lo disfruten

**Notas adicionales: ** La idea para esta historia llegó a mí mientas veía un video en la TV. Ese de Belinda, Ángel (o como se llame.)

Pero la verdadera inspiración me llegó después de escuchar Wiegenlied por Aus Schweden. Una canción infantil Alemana (pobres niños se van a traumar) la canción transmite un aire de tristeza y soledad. De esas dos canciones me salió él titulo.

Bueno ya no los molesto. Ahora con el Fanfic... y no poseo nada de la serie de Beyblade, todo es de sus respectivos dueños

****

WIEGENLIED OF ANGEL 

****

**La vida...**

Fuente incomparable de sabiduría, reina y madre de los humanos.

**La muerte...**

Dulce y blanca la deliciosa muerte, juez de todos los seres vivos... soberana y enemiga de la vida.

**¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué nos da la vida? ¿Por qué vivimos?...**

Nuestro entorno... cielo, tierra, aire, mar y fuego... todo a nuestro alrededor lleva la mano del hombre el peor verdugo que ha sido creado...

**El hombre...**

Ser humano, carne cáscara que al morir se convierte en polvo... en nada.

**¿Entonces porque vivir se moriremos?... si nos olvidaran, sí nuestros huesos desaparecerán con la tierra, se unirán con ella... en la muerte.**

Y solo lo que prevalecerá en el mundo, será nuestro recuerdo... nuestra esencia... nuestra alma... _mi alma._

Pasos silenciosos era lo unico que resonaba en la mansión Hiwatari, pasos huecos y tristes. Todo estaba en la penumbra en un silencio antinatural.

El destino jamás le jugo en buen papel, todo ser viviente e inanimado que se acercaba a él, siempre terminaban de la misma forma... como nada.

Ya no había risas... todas se marchitaron. Ya no estaba él... sé había ido. Su voz, sus ojos... todo... ya no existía.

Solo quedaba el recordatorio doloroso de su propia condena; su presencia, la que aun se sentía en la mansión... su espíritu parecía estar ahí, como lo estaba en vida. Y pensar que fue su culpa, pensar que fue él quien ocasionó la muerte de su mejor amigo y compañero, de su pareja. Aquel al que quiso con el más ferviente amor, aquel al que le entrego todo, aquel al que siempre complació... aquel al que realmente amo.

Y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?... por una estupidez, eso era, una maldita estupidez. Esa noche pelaron como nunca lo habían echo. Insultos volaron por la mansión. ¿Él motivo? Debilidad... por ser débil y no ver la verdad, la verdad que estaba es sus ojos dorados, la verdad que el se negó a ver, y que no quiso aceptar. Si era tan fácil haber mirado el ámbar para corroborar si decía la verdad, pero se dejo influenciar, lo rechazo.

Ahora ya no tenía a nadie, el muchacho ya no estaría mas ahí con él, y nada podía hacer para remédialo.

"los muertos no regresan de la tumba"

Se dijo tratando de animarse... pero en vano, nada lo animaba, nada le importaba. Esperaba fuera de su habitación, no deseaba entrar ahí, nunca más. Estar ahí dentro era un peor recordatorio de su falta, fue ahí en donde compartieron palabras y besos, llantos y sonrisas,

Amor ardiente y su ultima discusión.

Deseaba regresar atrás, volver al tiempo para no cometer el mismo error, pero a los humanos no se les permite esa bendición.

"Cómo desearía... jamás haber comenzada a discutir con él"

Rompió en llanto, se sentía débil, agotado física y mentalmente. Y nada que hiciera alejaba esa sensación, ni siquiera ahora ¿y como podría? Solo habían pasado dos días de su muerte.

En medio de su sopor, Hiwatari no dio cuenta del sueño que lo embarcaba... y se vio sumido en la oscuridad que alejaba lentamente su soledad.

**Pov Rei:**

¿En donde estoy?...

Lo unico que siento en este momento es un frió infinito... una sensación que llega lentamente a mis sentidos, inunda mi sangre... mi ser entero... ¡esperen!... ¿por qué mi cuerpo no me responde? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? No recuerdo lo que me sucedió... no puedo recordarlo ¿por qué?.

Intento gritar pero descubro que no tengo voz, intento abrir mis ojos pero no puedo...

Siento que la desesperación corre por mis venas, que mi corazón se aceleran para después detenerse... ya no siento nada... no puedo ver nada... mi... ¡¡mi cuerpo no reacciona!!...

Que ago, quiero despertarme de este sueño de esta pesadilla... un ligero calor llega a mí cuerpo frió y logro por fin abrir mis ojos... todo es completamente oscuro, pero comienzo a ver figuras borrosas... no puede ser... ¡¡¡esto no puede estar pasándome!!!...

**Pov Kai**

Me sigo haciendo daño a mí mismo... tal como me dijeron mis amigos. Pero aun sigo recordando como se llevaron su cuerpo inanimado después del accidente, intente despertarlo un largo tiempo, después llegó la ambulancia... ¡Maldita ambulancia! Si no se hubiera tardado tanto él estará con migo... pero no fue asi... su corazón se detuvo en cuanto atravesaron las puertas del hospital... dejo de respirar, de sentir... de sufrir.

Había perdido a mí pareja y amigo, él que me enseño a amar y a reír, a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que da la vida.

Takao, Max y Kio han venido a verme... no les he abierto... me mantengo encerrado. Sufriendo solo, esperando que los dioses se apiaden de mí, y me lleven con él.

**Pov Rei**

Ahora Recuerdo....

Perdí la vida cuando discutí con Kai, él me miro a los ojos, jamás lo olvidare y me dijo que me fuera de su mansión. Esas palabras fueron todo, mi mundo sé vino abajo por una mentira, ¿por qué no confió en mi? Tantos años que pasamos juntos y sé quebró por culpa de una persona celosa.

También empiezo a recordar como fue mi muerte, estaba furioso en esos momentos, salí corriendo de su casa cuando escuche su voz fría diciéndome que me fuera, yo estaba llorando, llovía afuera y había una gran nube de neblina.

Me detuve en la esquina de la acera, todo empapado en llanto y agua. No me di cuenta de mí alrededor, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría muerto, un conductor ebrio subió la acera... ¿y tuvo que ser precisamente en donde estaba yo parado? Al instante todo fue negro...

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté poco después de sentir un ligero calor en mi cuerpo, y solo para ver como un sin numero de doctores estaba alrededor de mío, tratando de hacer latir mi corazón nuevamente... podía ver las luces arriba de mi cuerpo, maquinas y cables intentando hacerme reaccionar... pero Kai no estaba ahí.

Hay algo extraño en todo esto... si an un puedo ver ¿cómo puedo estar muerto? No puede ser... no puedo estarlo, esto debe ser justo un sueño... eso debe ser... no quiero morir, no deseo morir, no quiero... Kai despiértame... alguien... quien sea... ¡despiértenme!...

****

**Pov Kai**

Casi dos meses han pasado de la muerte de Rei, me he resignarlo a perderlo, incluso he pensado en suicidarme, para ya no sufrir este infierno...

Y aquí estoy con el revolver en mano y dispuesto a terminar mi sufrimiento... durante todo este tiempo no me he atrevido a salir, lo odio todo... la vida que me quito a Rei; El cielo, cada vez que miro el sol me recuerda a sus ojos brillantes y rebosantes de felicidad; La noche, la maldita noche negra que me recuerda a su oscuro cabello; la calidez de los días, me recuerdan a su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tenia que con solo verla mi frustración se iba y en lugar se quedaba un sentimiento cálido, propio de Rei... pero en especial me odio, me odio por que por mi culpa él murió de una forma que no desearía a nadie...

Estoy a punto de disparar el arma. ¡Demonios! Alguien llama ala puerta, iré a abrirla, lo que menos quiero son testigos.

Abro la puerta lentamente... Es Max, el rubio de ojos azules de mi antiguo equipo...

¿En que momento se cambiaron los papeles?... no lo sé, pero ahora, el rubio me arrastra hacia su auto, insistiendo en que debo salir, en que el aire fresco me ara bien...

Mírenme nada mas, hace unos momentos pensaba en matarme, y ahora sostengo una plática con el rubio.

No me interesa lo que dice, ya mis ojos miran fijamente a otro lado... a cierto chico de cabello rojo... esperen es... ¿Tala? Que hace el aquí..

**Pov Rei**

¿Cómo explicar esto? Ni yo tengo la respuesta... lo que sí sé, esque he vuelto a la tierra, pero nadie puede verme, no me quejo, puedo estar cerca de Kai... para siempre.

Me volví una especie de alma errante, tanto fue mi deseo de volver para guardar a Kai que estoy aquí, con una nueva oportunidad para verlo...

Corro a la mansión, ni siquiera toco la puerta, puedo pasar por ella, es algo que no logro entender... subo las escaleras y abro mi antigua habitación...

Mi sangre se congela a la escena frente a mis ojos... mi cuerpo se vuelve débil y caigo en mis rodillas... siento que las lagrimas escurren de mis ojos... ¡¡¡no puede ser!!!, grito, pero nadie me escucha...

Kai a echo una nueva vida... ha rehecho su vida con su amigo de la infancia... con Tala...

¿Acaso ya me olvido? ¿Acaso mi deseo fue en vano? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de mi muerte? ¿¡Cuánto... maldición, cuanto tiempo!?...

Obviamente lo bastante para que Kai hiciera una nueva vida, los veo salir juntos y me duele tanto... ríen juntos...

¿Por qué me olvidaste Kai? ¿Qué acaso no me amabas?... yo estoy aquí... contigo, siempre cuidándote a donde vas...

Mi deseo se cumplió, regrese contigo... pero más que bien para mí, fue una sentencia... obligado a vivir viéndote feliz sin mí, viendo como amas a otro...

Eso no es lo peor... esque ya nunca podré descansar en paz... me condene por estar contigo... mi alma ahora pertenece ala tierra que me vio nacer y morir. Mi alma esta condenada...

El sol se alza en el cielo, el amanecer comienza a aparecer tras las colinas... una figura aguarda en las azoteas. No puede ser vista... nadie sabe que esta ahí.

Un alma atrapada en la tierra, siempre vigilando que su amado este bien... una alma atrapada en una tierra de humanos...

**Pov Rei:**

Nada volverá a hacer como antes, ahora estoy solo, lo que siempre temí... a lo que siempre le tuve miedo... ¿Por qué? Por que el destino así lo quiso, por mi orgullo, por mi maldita sandez... pero tarde o temprano tendré que aceptarlo. Ya no estaré mas con él, ya no tengo un cuerpo, al que puedas ver o tocar... estoy destinado a solo observarte, a siempre cuidarte...

Y lo peor de mi castigo... es que mi cuerpo, mi espíritu... están atrapados en un tiempo congelado sin encontrar descanso... perdí la oportunidad de ser feliz en otro lugar, en otro mundo y lo perdí... sin embargo se que puedo estar con tigo. Te veo en las noches y estas con otro... y duele demasiado, un dolor que no te imaginas...

Pero no te preocupes... no estoy molesto, aunque me ayas olvidado... yo te sigo amando... te seguiré amando para siempre... viéndote nacer una y otra vez, viéndote crecer a través del tiempo... estoy destinado a ser solo tu alma acompañante... y perdóname por eso, quise estar contigo, pero ya nunca regresare a la vida... en verdad lo siento mucho Kai... jamás nos volveremos a encontrar. Jamás volveremos a estar juntos a reír los dos como pareja... eso esta ahora en el pasado... lo que importa es tu por venir, tu futuro...

OWARI.

**N/A: ** O.o esto si fue extraño, el fanfic más raro que he hecho...

salió cortito... pero lamentablemente, la idea que llego a mi cabeza fue muy baga y este es un capitulo unico...

Si tiene dudas, quieren criticar mi fanfic... o dar su comentario... todo es recibido...


End file.
